Icing on the Cake
by Fae'sFlower
Summary: Elphaba makes a cake with strict instructions not to touch it. What else would Fiyero do? Fiyeraba family fluff. Oneshot.


**This oneshot was inspired by scenes from the TV shows ****_'The Cosby Show'_**** and ****_'Reba', _both of which I do not own****. Enjoy!**

* * *

Elphaba smiled as she took the warm chocolate cake out of the oven. The scent of warm chocolate filled her nose and she sighed peacefully as she placed it on the counter.

"Ooh, cake!" Fiyero smiled, appearing behind her and gently wrapping his arms around her waist.

Elphaba turned in her husband's arms and kissed his nose. "It's for after dinner."

"I think someone should taste it, just to make sure."

"Just to make sure of what?"

Fiyero thought for a moment. "That it tastes good."

Elphaba laughed. "Well, then, you'll just have to wait and find out later."

"Can't I just have one teeny-tiny, itsy-bitsy little taste?"

Elphaba shook her head. "Not until after diner."

After the cake cooled off a bit, Elphaba covered it with chocolate frosting. "I'm going to go lie down for a bit," she announced once she had finished. "Do not touch this cake."

Fiyero sighed and watched his wife walk up the stairs and vanish from sight.

"Daddy!" a bubbly voice giggled.

The prince looked down and saw their five-year old daughter, Saliah, skip over to him and leap into his arms. "Hi, princess," he smiled, kissing her cheek. "What's up?"

"I'm hungry."

"So am I," Fiyero sighed. Smiling, he slowly turned towards the cake.

"Won't Mama get mad if we eat the cake before dinner?" Saliah asked, looking at her dad with her large, chocolate eyes.

"Nah, Mama won't mind," Fiyero said, looking over his shoulder to make sure Elphaba wasn't watching. Smiling, he gently set Saliah down and took the cake off the counter.

Saliah giggled, but quickly covered her mouth, producing a cute, muffled giggle. Fiyero looked at his daughter and chuckled, cutting a sizable piece of the chocolate cake and placing it onto a small plate.

"But now Mama will know we ate it," Salia pouted.

"Never fear. Daddy has a plan," Fiyero smirked, hurrying over to the sink and grabbing a handful of napkins.

Saliah watched as her father stuffed the empty space of the cake with napkins and coated it with the chocolate icing.

"There," Fiyero smiled. "Now, no one ate the cake." He lifted his daughter into his arms so she could see. The cake did, indeed, look as though it hadn't been touched.

Saliah nodded in approval and wiggled out of her father's arms. Fiyero set her down and watched as she ran to the table and climbed into one of the chairs. Fiyero grabbed the plate and slid it over to his daughter. He sat across from her, and was surprised when she pushed it back over to him. Fiyero pushed it back over to her and she pushed it back. This went on for a while until Fiyero finally spoke up.

"Saliah, stop pushing the cake back over to me. Eat it before Mama comes back down."

"I don't want cake," Saliah said, pushing the plate towards her father. "I never wanted cake."

"Well… someone has to eat it before Mama comes back."

"You can eat it."

"I will."

"Okay," Saliah said, sitting back in her chair.

Fiyero took the plate and a fork and dug it. Saliah covered her mouth, holding back her laughter.

The prince looked up at his daughter, chocolate icing on the corner of his mouth, and frowned. "I don't know what you don't even want this c…"

Saliah burst into an Elphaba-like cackle and Fiyero paused in fear. "Your mother's standing right behind me, isn't she?"

"Uh-huh," Saliah giggled.

Gulping, Fiyero slowly turned around and looked up to his wife standing over him. "H-hi, Fae. Wh-what are you doing down here? I thought you were taking a nap."

"I came down to get a glass of water and…" Elphaba stopped, noticing the slice of cake. A low growl escaped from the back of her throat and the prince shrunk under her gaze, fearing for his life.

"I love you, Fae," he said for what he hoped wasn't the last time.

"Where did that cake come from?" Elphaba asked, her voice low and steady.

"I… I… well, you see…"

"Daddy got it from over there," Saliah said, pointing at the cake on the counter.

Elphaba walked over to cake and inspected it, but nothing seemed to be amiss. "What…" The green girl took the spatula and began poking the cake. She poked the section with the napkins and frowned. Placing the spatula to the side, she poked the section with her fingers and pulled out the chocolate icing-covered napkins. "Fiyero Liir Tigulaar," she growled under her breath.

"If I go down, you're going down with me," Fiyero whispered to his daughter, who just smirked at him.

"Saliah," Elphaba said, smiling sweetly at her daughter.

"Yes, Mama?" the little girl asked, blinked innocently.

"Say 'goodbye' to Daddy."

"Bye, Daddy," Saliah smiled, waving to her father as Elphaba dragged him out of the kitchen.

"Fae, no! Fae, please, I'm sorry! No, no, NO! FAE!" Fiyero screamed as Elphaba dragged him up the stairs, into the bedroom, and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

The next day, Elphaba walked into the parlor, carrying a tray of cookies. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

Fiyero looked up from his book and frowned. "A bit better, no thanks to you."

Elphaba chuckled softly and sat down next to her husband. Fiyero winced and Elphaba gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. Would you like another pillow? Or more ice?"

Fiyero shifted his weight on the pillow and grimaced. "Honestly, Fae. Was shooting _lightning_ at my _butt_ really necessary? What will that teach Saliah?"

"I'm sorry, my love," Elphaba whispered, kissing Fiyero's cheek. "Let me help." Smiling, Elphaba chanted a quick spell under her breath. The pain instantly left Fiyero's body and he sighed in relief.

"Thank you," he whispered softly.

Elphaba smiled and leaned her head against Fiyero's chest. "Would you like a cookie?"

"Is it safe?"

Elphaba laughed and sat up. "Of course it's safe, Yero."

"What did you put in these?"

Elphaba blinked. "Why do you ask?"

"It's never this easy with you. You put something in these cookies, didn't you?"

"Just double chips and extra love. Fiyero, either you're going to eat the cookies or you're not."

Fiyero looked down at the cookies as if analyzing them. He looked back up at Elphaba. The green girl had an apologetic smile painted on her lips and held out the cookie platter to him.

The prince gave his wife a dopey smile and took the cookies. "Thanks, Fae."

"You're welcome, Yero my hero," Elphaba smiled, kissing her husband's nose and walking back into the kitchen, closing the door behind her.

"Daddy!" Saliah smiled, running up to her father and climbing up onto the couch next to him. "Are you feeling better?"

"Much better, princess. Thank you," Fiyero smiled, kissing Saliah's forehead. "Here, have a cookies."

"Yay!" the toddler exclaimed, grabbing the cookie on the top. "Thank you!" Giggling, she took a large bite.

"How does it taste?"

"Great!" Kissing her father's cheek, the young princess bounced off the couch and ran into the kitchen.

Laughing to himself, Fiyero took a large bite of one of the cookies. Moaning in satisfaction, he finished that one off and took another one.

"Hi, sweetie," Elphaba smiled, seeing her daughter enter the kitchen and lifting it into her arms. A mischievous smirk played on her lips. "How'd it go?"

"Great! I took the cookie you told me to," Saliah said, copying her mother's smirk.

Elphaba smiled and opened the door a crack to watch her husband.

Fiyero stiffened and placed his hand over his stomach. A wince and he shifted his weight, but that seemed to make it worse. Gasping in pain, Fiyero made to get up, but ended up sliding off the couch to his knees. A slight whimper slipped through the macho prince's lips as he pushed himself to his feet and stiffly waddled up the stairs.

"And that, little one," Elphaba smiled, lightly tapping her daughter's nose, "is how Mama gets even."

"Is Daddy gonna be alright, Mama?" Saliah asked, pouting.

Elphaba waved a dismissive hand. "Oh, he'll live."

"Is he gonna try to get even again?"

"Not if he knows what's good for him," Elphaba cackled, walking out the kitchen with Saliah in her arms.

* * *

**Favorite lines? Reviews make my day!**

**Happy Thanksgiving to all of my fellow American readers!**


End file.
